ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sleazy Fly-By Diner
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Civilian Sector #Civilian Coreworlds #Engi Controlled Sector #Engi Homeworlds #Pirate Controlled Sector #Pirate Homeworlds #Rebel Controlled Sector #Rebel Stronghold #Industrial Sector at a non-distress beacon. The Long-Range Scanners will detect no ship presence. Classified as a CIVILIAN_QUEST type beacon under the title CE_DINER. ----''A sleazy fly-by diner waits for customers at this beacon. A few ships are docked and no one seems to care about your arrival.'' #Dock with the station for a meal marginally better than shipboard rations. #*'2x': A sleek looking type in an expensive suit approaches you while you sit over your distasteful space-fries. "Greetings, Captain. I understand you command this vessel docked out there? My name is Mr. Johnson. I represent the Waypoint-Junta corporation. I might have a little freelance work for you." #**Listen. #***''Waypoint-Junta Freelance Work'' #*'2x': While you are nibbling at your synth-burger a formally dressed human female approaches you. She wears the platinum needle of the interstellar trade union. "I have a proposition for you, Captain. May I sit?" #**Offer her a seat. #***Trade Union Proposition #*'2x': Sipping your unfair traded interstellar coffee brew, you overhear a conversation at the neighboring table, "A cruiser is waiting at a nearby beacon." "We appreciate it." "You will hand over your ship and submit to processing." "We understand." "As deserters you will not retain your Federation rank in the Rebel fleet, but we will find a suitable position for you." "We... understand." #**Make sure the Rebel agents don't notice you. #***''You slump deeper into your diner booth. "Alright. Meet us at beacon XT-550. For the Rebellion!" "Yes... eh, for the Rebellion!" As the deserters and the Rebel agents leave for their ships, you note down the position of the Rebel cruiser. An encounter with it might be quite dangerous; you consider avoiding the beacon. Still, taking out a cruiser here would probably distract the fleet from pursuing you...'' #****A quest marker is added to your map #*''After you sit down with your replicated tofu smoothie you realize that a group of Rebel inspectors are having their lunch break at the opposite table. You try to blend in, but one of the Rebels keeps staring at you. He whispers something to his colleagues and they immediately take their leave. You are pretty sure that your location has just been discovered.'' #**Continue and Rebel Fleet advances by 1 jump #Stick to the on board replicator grub and wait for the FTL to charge. #*Nothing happens. Waypoint-Junta Freelance Work "While I personally like free markets and little regulation for corporations like mine, the Rebels seem to view things a little too liberally. They have forcefully occupied one of our research installations. Would you be capable of... liberating it?" * We will find a way, Mr. Johnson. ** "Good! The station is only lightly armed and shielded, but the Rebel presence on board will be substantial. Remember, we need this installation intact. Damage to the station or loss of our tech is unacceptable." *** Continue... **** To receive your payment, meet me at this beacon after you finish the job." You are given coordinates and Mr. Johnson wishes you good luck. ***** A quest marker is added to your map * (Teleporter) We are well equipped for that. ** "Excellent! It is in my authority to give you some supplies for this job. The station is only lightly armed and shielded, but the Rebel presence on board will be substantial. Remember, we need this installation intact. Damage to the station or loss of our tech is unacceptable." *** Continue... (Receive a low amount of scrap) **** To receive your payment, meet me at this beacon after you finish the job." You are given coordinates and Mr. Johnson wishes you good luck. ***** A quest marker is added to your map * Decline ** "As you wish. Good day to your sir." *** Nothing happens. Waypoint-Junta Station After jump completion you have to run several scans until you find the corporate station. It is hidden among some derelict industrial installations in the gravitational shadow of a small planetoid. * Approach the station. ** As soon as you come into the station's scanning range, it activates its rudimentary weapon systems. It would be easy to just destroy it, but Mr. Johnson wants you to take over the station intact. *** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) **** Fight a Corporate Battlestation ***** (After destroying enemy ship) The station's generator core overloads and blows the installation to atoms. Mr. Johnson will probably not be too happy, but you could still meet him at the coordinates he has given you. ****** Continue and receive a Medium amount of Scrap and Resources ******* Your crew reports, "FTL charged and ready, Sir!" ******** A quest marker is added to your map ***** (After killing enemy crew) You dock at the station and search for any remaining Rebel Space Marines. You find the whole squad is dead. During your sweep your crew discovers some valuable tech in one of the lab rooms. ****** Leave the station as it is. ******* You head out to report back to your employer. ******** A quest marker is added to your map ****** Take the tech. ******* You secure an augmentation and some scrap. Surly no one will miss this. ******** Receive a High amount of Scrap and Resources, a Random Augmentation and A quest marker is added to your map Junta Job Success You arrive at the given coordinates. As he is working for an interstellar arms manufacturer, you aren't too surprised that Mr. Johnson commands a fully militarized, custom assault ship. He seems pleased with how you handled the job. * Continue... ** "Well done, Captain. We will send out a hull repair drone to patch up some of the damage that was done to your ship. Please also accept this augmentation from our newest production line. Our business is concluded. Have a nice day." *** Receive a High Scrap Reward, a Random Augmentation, '''and '''10 Hull Points Repaired Junta Job Failure You arrive at the given coordinates. As he is working for an interstellar arms manufacturer, you aren't too surprised that Mr. Johnson commands a fully militarized, custom assault ship. He isn't happy how you handled the job. * Continue... ** "Captain, you disappoint me. We have been observing your actions closely, you know? I'll give you one chance to make up for it. Transfer the scrap or we will take your ship as compensation." *** Agree to pay (Lose a High Amount of Scrap) **** The right decision, Captain. Our business is concluded. I took the liberty to inform the Rebel fleet of your position. You won't bother anyone else with you subordination. Have a nice day." ***** Turn and attack. ****** The assault class is battle ready. They seem to have anticipated this turn of events. ******* Continue... (and activate any combat augments) and Rebel Fleet advances by 1 jump ******** Fight Mr. Johnson's Waypoint-Junta Corporate Fighter ********* (After destroying enemy ship) The Waypoint-Junta assault ship bursts into parts. Among the debris your scanners detect the remains of some highly developed tech, but now it has only scrap value. ********** Receive a Medium amount of Scrap and Resources ********* (After killing enemy crew) You find Mr. Johnson with blood on his suit amongst his dead corporate troopers. "Well done, Captain... My supervisors will not like this..." He succumbs to his wounds. The crew informs you that his custom assault class is equipped with a high tech augmentation. You order it transfered to your ship. ********** Receive a Low amount of Scrap and Resources and a Random Augmentation ***** Don't risk a confrontation. We have to escape the fleet. ****** You prepare the FTL drive. This didn't go well. ******* Rebel Fleet advances by 1 jump ** Corporate greed isn't what we are fighting for anyway. Shields up! *** "This is ridiculous! You won't stand a chance against my men. Seize the ship!" Suddenly, corporate troopers beam aboard from a cloaked shuttle and the assault class moves in to attack! **** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) and 2 Human Boarders ***** Fight Mr. Johnson's Waypoint-Junta Corporate Fighter ****** (After destroying enemy ship) The Waypoint-Junta assault ship bursts into parts. Among the debris your scanners detect the remains of some highly developed tech, but now it has only scrap value. ******* Receive a Medium amount of Scrap and Resources ****** (After killing enemy crew) You find Mr. Johnson with blood on his suit amongst his dead corporate troopers. "Well done, Captain... My supervisors will not like this..." He succumbs to his wounds. The crew informs you that his custom assault class is equipped with a high tech augmentation. You order it transfered to your ship. ******* Receive a Low amount of Scrap and Resources and a Random Augmentation Trade Union Proposition The merchant politely declines when you offer some of your burger. "The trade union isn't exactly thriving within this Rebellion. Mainly due to an increase in taxes and piracy. There are three ships that are attacking our caravans again and again around this sector. I figured a rouge Captain with a badly faked ship registration like yours might be able to handle that. My data says you have quite a kill count." * "Murdering pirates is an ugly necessity these days. Count us in!" ** "We tracked the ships with devices hidden in our cargo for months now, but the Rebel authorities are too occupied with their fleet advance to do anything. Or they just don't care. The trade union depends on determined people like you." *** "What do we get out of it?" **** "We cannot officially pay you, because this is all off the books, but I reported a shipment of goods missing that wasn't actually stolen. A shipment of the most valuable trade goods in the galaxy. This will be your reward. Send a burst message when you are done with these outlaws and wait for us to find you." You are given tracking information on the ships and head off to hunt the pirates. ***** A quest marker is added to your map * "No time for this. We have our own mission to take care of." ** "Alright, I will find someone else then." *** Nothing Happens. Union Pirate 1 The first pirate ship waits at this beacon, ready to ambush trade ships. You inform them that you will take them down in the name of the trade union. They don't seem to be impressed and load weapons. * Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ** Fight a Pirate Cruiser *** (After enemy ship escapes) The pirate jumped away. They must have realized that their position had been tracked because a little time later you loose the signal. It seems they will continue to terrorize the trade unions' caravans and there is nothing you can do about it now. **** Continue... *** (After destroying enemy ship) The ship breaks apart, you move in to salvage what remains usable, then you track down the position of the second pirate. **** Receive a Medium amount of Scrap and Resources and a quest marker is added to your map *** (After killing enemy crew) The patrol pirates are dead and the ship goes quiet. You send in a salvage crew and let them strip the ship of anything useful, then you proceed to hunt down the second pirate. **** Receive a High amount of Scrap and Resources and a quest marker is added to your map Union Pirate 2 The second pirate ship is stationary behind a small moon nearby. You move in and inform them that you will take them down in the name of the trade union. They send a frantic message, wondering how you found them, then they load weapons. * Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ** Fight a Pirate Cruiser *** (After enemy ship escapes) The pirate jumped away. They must have realized that their position had been tracked because a little time later you lose the signal. It seems they will continue to terrorize the trade unions' caravans and there is nothing you can do about it now. **** Continue... *** (After destroying enemy ship) The ship breaks apart, you move in to salvage what remains usable, then you track down the position of the third pirate. **** Receive a Medium amount of Scrap and Resources and a quest marker is added to your map *** (After killing enemy crew) The patrol pirates are dead and the ship goes quiet. You send in a salvage crew and let them strip the ship of anything useful, then you proceed to hunt down the third pirate. **** Receive a High amount of Scrap and Resources and a quest marker is added to your map Union Pirate 3 The last pirate ship is trying to hide a few klicks away from this beacon. You inform them that you will take them down in the name of the trade union. They send a message, "Who the hell are you?" You go in guns blazing. * Continue... (and activate any combat augments) ** Fight a Pirate Cruiser *** (After enemy ship escapes) The pirate jumped away. They must have realized that their position had been tracked because a little time later you lose the signal. It seems they will continue to terrorize the trade unions' caravans and there is nothing you can do about it now. **** Continue... *** (After destroying enemy ship) The ship breaks apart, you move in to salvage what remains usable. The crew congratulates you on a mission well accomplished. '' **** Receive a '''Medium' amount of Scrap and Resources. ***** Send a burst message and wait for your trade union contact to arrive. ****** Rebel Fleet advances by 1 jump ******* Continue ***** We don't have time and we don't need a reward for this. Let's move on. ****** You prefer space combat over haggling with traders. The union will surely be happy that you helped them for free. You prepare to jump on to new adventures. *** (After killing enemy crew) The pirates are dead and the ship goes quiet. You send in a salvage crew and let them strip the ship of anything useful. The crew congratulates you on a mission well accomplished. **** Receive a High amount of Scrap and Resources. ***** Send a burst message and wait for your trade union contact to arrive. Rebel Fleet advances by 1 jump ****** Continue ***** We don't have time and we don't need a reward for this. Let's move on. ****** You prefer space combat over haggling with traders. The union will surely be happy that you helped them for free. You prepare to jump on to new adventures. Union Proposition Loot You send an FTL package to the closest trade union station. A cargo ship with a scout escort jumps in a few cycles later. You are hailed, "Let us scan your combat logs please... I see, everything in order. Well done, Captain, we will transmit the cargo now." * Continue... ** You take the cargo on board. "Voila! The finest luxury goods from the core worlds. If you can bring this stuff to a Slug merchant, you will be rich soon. It was a pleasure to be working with you, Captain. Take care." *** Receive Luxury Goods ** Your crew loads the cargo. "Voila! Advanced weapon parts from Mantis production, smuggled out of their territory via underground channels. The Zoltan and Engi want to prepare for the Rebel invasion, so they will pay very good prices for these. It was a pleasure to be working with you, Captain. Take care." *** Receive Weapon Components ** Your crew loads the cargo, which consist of a few ominously labeled black tanks. "Voila! This stuff isn't exactly legal. Some messed up outlaws in the fringe worlds are most likely to be good buyers. I hope they all brain-choke on it. Was a pleasure to be working with you Captain. Take care." *** Receive Slug Hallucinogens ** As you open the creates you discover a load of sparkling crystals. You never have seen anything quite like it. "Ancient crystal artifacts. Don't ask me how we got those. Some Rock basilisks would sell half their army for this. It was a pleasure to be working with you, Captain. Take care." *** Receive Crystal Artifacts ** Your crew loads the goods; a single heavily shielded container that barely fits into your hold. "Voila! Thats a teal-level subspace containment field right there; prevents the goods from decaying. The elements it protects are used in some complex industrial production cycles. The Rock still strongly rely on this stuff. Was a pleasure to be working with you Captain. Take care." *** Receive Rare Elements Beacon XT-550 The Rebel cruiser orbits a nearby gas giant and is docked by a Federation bomber. They must have detected you: The deserters immediately power up their engines and jump away. * Continue... ** You are hailed by the cruiser, "This is the Rebel Limited Offense Unit 'Ship With No Name'. You interrupted important negotiations here. Also we just have been informed that you are a high profile target. Prepare for combat". The cruiser slowly moves in to engage. *** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) **** Fight a Rebel Cruiser. ***** (After enemy ship escapes) The Rebel cruiser jumps away, leaving a massive ripple in the fabric of space-time. They will probably inform the fleet of your position, but at least you managed to survive this vicious battle. ****** Rebel Fleet advances by 1 jump ***** (After destroying enemy ship) You did it; the cruiser breaks apart! Several major explosions leave only a slowly drifting debris field behind. You collect what usable material floats nearby but the wreckage is so big that more time would be necessary to salvage everything. You run a quick debris-drift analysis to see what you could gather. ****** ***** (After killing enemy crew) Trivia Mr Johnson may be a reference to Cave Johnson from Portal 2Category:Events Category:Industrial Sector Events Category:Civilian Coreworlds Events Category:Pirate Homeworlds Events